The Potters' Wedding
by Ria Logan
Summary: I think the title says it, but here's a summary anyway. It's Lily and James' wedding day!!! Still to be beta-read. I just can't wait until it is, so I post it and will edit when it's been corrected.


The Potters' wedding  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Here, I said it, so don't sue me.  
  
Rating: (Come on, it's a wedding, there isn't going to be violence.) General.  
  
A/N: It's really short, I know. (I'm doing a lot of those, am I?) I wrote this in one of my classes and decided to post it. If you review, don't flame.  
  
Everything seemed to be perfect, even the weather. That knowledge couldn't stop Lily from nervously pacing in the room she was waiting in, repeating the list of everything that had to be done.  
  
She stopped and passed an hand in her beautiful red hair. She had to calm down a little, but how could a woman calm herself on the day of her wedding? She smiled widely at that thought.  
  
In least than a day she would be married to James Potter. She would become Lily Potter. She stepped in front of a mirror and looked at her reflection.  
  
"Lily Potter. That sounds good." She thought aloud.  
  
"Of course it does."  
  
The witch, startled, turned rapidly to the voice. She saw Sirius Black, one of James's best friends, standing in the frame of the door. The young man was wearing clean robes and his dark hair were well combed, better than usually.  
  
"Sirius! You're not supposed to be here."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to tell you that your sister fainted like if she'd seen an enraged dragon."  
  
"Petunia?"  
  
"Well, I don't think you have any other sisters…"  
  
"What happened?" The witch asked, ignoring the wizard's comment.  
  
Sirius came in the room and sat on a chair. He looked at her with an innocent look and shrugged. Lily glared at him with the same look a mother would use to make her child admit something. She knew the look he had too well.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Lily. It's not my fault if she saw a rat." He defended himself with a tone that matched his look.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
The woman rolled her eyes and chose to forget the incident for the moment. Anyway, Sirius wouldn't tell more about it. She looked at him and thought that James had made a good choice by taking him to be his best man.  
  
Someone knocked on the door at that moment. The two occupants of the room turned to see who it was. Remus Lupin was standing there, also wearing clean robes, accompanied by two of Lily's friends.  
  
"Padfoot, Prongs wants you to come."  
  
"Bye, Lil'. See you later."  
  
The young man got up and went out, smiling at one the girls, and Remus followed him.  
  
*************************  
  
The ceremony was about to begin when Sirius and Remus arrived in the room where James was waiting. As soon as they came in, he seemed to calm down a little.  
  
"Padfoot, where were you?"  
  
"I went to tell Lily that your future sister-in-law fainted."  
  
"Okay. You're here now and that's what's important…Why did she faint?"  
  
"She saw a rat." Remus answered.  
  
"A rat?"  
  
The two other man nodded and James started laughing. When he calmed down, he tried to be serious and looked at Sirius.  
  
"Is she ready?"  
  
"She must be putting her dress on."  
  
"Unless she's talking with her friends." James' other friend added.  
  
Lily's husband-to-be turned to a mirror and looked at his reflection, has his wife-to-be had done. He smiled and looked at his friends.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
The three wizards went out of the room. When they had arrived to the ceremony's room they saw one of Lily's friends. She seemed happy and excited.  
  
"Lily's ready!"  
  
"Everyone to their places." Remus happily declared.  
  
The ceremony went very well, in spit of Petunia's incessant mumbling. After the wedding, everything also went well except for a few incidents like that Wormtail spilled wine on the dress of one of Lily's cousin and that James increased Petunia's hate for him.  
  
The newly wed couple had, not long after that, a son they named Harry. They chose Sirius as the godfather and the man was very happy of that choice, even more than he had let show. 


End file.
